


Help

by ISeeTheSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alexithymia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Aobajousai, Autism Spectrum, Comfort, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Vomit, bile, breakdown - Freeform, bullied, mature language, mental health, scared, sick, upset, young kageyama, young tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeTheSky/pseuds/ISeeTheSky
Summary: Young (Elementary) Kageyama got bullied again during Volleyball practice at summer training camp, and gets very overwhelmed that he makes himself physically sick... Iwaizumi comes to help.«DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like vomit in your sickfics»





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't feeling too great at camp this weekend and I was a bit overwhelmed so once again since I'm bad at expressing my feelings, I'm using Kageyama as my "puppet" in order to express my feelings. 
> 
> If you feel confused and that everything is a bit all over the place, I will just say, I wrote this during camp in order to feel better since I couldn't really express my feelings, and this isn't really suppose to be shared BUT I'm not just gonna write a comfort fic and NOT post it!!! That's crazy!!! So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to try to make this one proper.
> 
> Enjoy♡

Kageyama is at a training camp in elementary school.  
________________________________________  
Kageyama ran down the hall in fear, that they'd hate them even more than they already do.

What if they didn't believe him!?

What if they don't help him?

Let him be who he is!?

He made it to the bathroom, he was holding it in for so long, his head is spinning, his stomach is turning, emotions are hitting him at full speed one after another BUT he doesn't know what they are and it's confusing him, making him sick! He doesn't know what to do and his heart is beating, he wants help! He wants support! He doesn't want to be alone, he just wants to calm down and be who he is! 

What's wrong with him!?

He's bawling at this point… alone in the bathroom, everything is too much for him right now… he doesn't know what to do at this point, he thinks he might even vomit… he can feel the bile coming up.

Shit!

No no no…

He's trying to suppress the sound of his sobs, his cries hurt his chest and ribs so much, he just wants it to stop, why is he like this!?

I HAVE FEELINGS WHY DON'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!?

A wave of nausea hits him and he scatters into one of the bathroom stalls, and trying to do so makes him fall and crumble to the floor, he hits his elbow on the door. He manages to get to the toilet but he heaves up his lunch just before he gets fully over it.

It hurts, everything hurts. Everything is spinning, everything aches… his eyes burn from his tears and his throat stings from the bile that just came up. He can't suppress the sounds of his sobs anymore, it's too much, bile keeps coming up, he shivers in pain.

He doesn't want to be here anymore, he wants to go home… his lonely house, all by himself. No one likes him, he's sick, and scared. He just wants this to be over, END IT ALREADY!!!

He whines in pain, dry heaving over the toilet now, when will this suffering end?

After awhile of sobbing uncontrollably he leans against the bathroom stall, tears still falling from his eyes… he sniffles a few times, wiping his face. He takes a few deep breaths trying to control his breathing… he keeps repeating to himself how much he hates this, he just wants to go home.

King of the court chanting over in his head.

People telling him that he's a freak, he has no emotions… he doesn't care…

But that's wrong… he does! He really does! He just had a meltdown that made him vomit over it!

Someone comes into the bathroom…

Kageyama is close to heaving again,

Shit!

Kageyama tries to hold it in, he really doesn't want to be asked questions about anything right now, he's upset enough as it is! But nope his body betrays him and just before the other person goes into their stall they stopped right when they hear Kageyama's body betray him. This is the most vomit that has come up yet today,

Why now!?

Knock knock knock

No no no, please no!

"Kageyama?" 

It's Iwaizumi SHIT!!!

Knock knock knock

"Kageyama? I know it's you, we've been looking for you for twenty minutes now…"

Looking for him?

Why?

Why do they care?

They basically just made fun of him AGAIN and kicked him off the court…

"Kageyama… what's wrong? I know you're sick, but… do you need anything? Is there anything else?" Iwaizumi asked with concern…

Kageyama felt like he was going to die, he didn't even want to speak, it hurt to even think… Kageyama didn't know what to do, but he knew he just couldn't corporate with Iwaizumi right now, his body won't let him, and another sob escapes him…

Fuck!..

"Kageyama?" 

Shit, now he's crying!?

Another sob escapes and more tears fall.

No no no!..

He really doesn't want to throw up again, everything hurts so much, he's begging it to stop.

"Hey… Kageyama?.. it's okay, it's okay… everything will be okay, okay? I'll help you. Kageyama… it's gonna be alright, just breathe." Iwaizumi said calmly hoping to calm the other boy on the other side of the door.

Kageyama couldn't stop crying, Iwaizumi was helping him? What!? Kageyama is curled up on the floor, his body is shaking, he doesn't even know if he can even say anything right now.

"Kageyama?..." Iwaizumi knocks gently again on the stalls door. "Could you let me in please? It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I'll help you Kageyama, I won't go against you don't worry. Just let me in and we'll get through this together. I don't know what's wrong but I'll help you calm down first and then you can talk, if you'd like." Iwaizumi smiled even though Kageyama couldn't see, and hearing the young boy sob his heart out after throwing up is very uncomfortable.

Kageyama might not have the energy to talk but he does have the energy to unlock the door. He's scared, he's really scared but even if this is a trick, no one has ever said that they'd help him (even when he asked) so he's just really hoping for the best right now. Iwaizumi opens the stall door slowly peeking in to see Kageyama's state… Iwaizumi's facial expressions turned into more concern. Kageyama is now sitting up but against the wall just in front of the toilet, and he hasn't yet flushed it. Kageyama is also covering his face with his hands but you can clearly tell he's crying still.

Iwazume flushes the toilet and closes the stall door, he then sits down beside Kageyama, but not too close, even though it's a small stall.

"Tobio, I need you to breathe with me okay? It's going to be alright." Iwaizumi says gently, he starts counting his breathing hoping Kageyama will follow… but instead Kageyama has stopped breathing.

Tobio!?

No one uses that name!

What's he playing at!?

Kageyama is speechless and apparently breathless, because he just sits there as still as possible completely stopped breathing. Iwaizumi notices and is completely scared for the boy. Maybe he triggered him? He doesn't know but he'll take into account that he shouldn't use Kageyama's first name.

"Kageyama!? Hey, bud… it's all right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to trigger you if I did! It's all right, just breathe okay, just breathe." Iwaizumi said it gently but he was shocked.

Iwaizumi started the counting again but he moved closer to Kageyama, maybe he'll feel like Iwaizumi is invading his space, or he'll feel safer, and Iwaizumi is really hoping he'll feel safer. Once Kageyama felt safer he took a huge inhale and started to breathe again, he tried following Iwaizumi's counting and after awhile he succeeded, but that doesn't mean the tears have stopped. Once Kageyama was a lot calmer he sniffled a bit and wiped his face a bit while still hiding it. Iwaizumi felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack, seeing Kageyama like that scared him. He's only ever seen the headstrong Kageyama, not the "happy" Kageyama, the hurt Kageyama and especially not the sad Kageyama. And Iwaizumi just witness obviously the very hurt and sad Kageyama… he's very upset and Iwaizumi is going to try his best to support Kageyama as much as he can, so he'll feel better.

"Kageyama… could I see your face please?"

Kageyama didn't respond, he's confused… why would Iwaizumi need to see his face? He really didn't feel like being bullied right now, or being taken a picture of. He didn't feel Iwaizumi take out his phone but what if he was sneaky? What if the moment he looks up Iwaizumi snaps a pic and blackmails him!? He didn't notice his breathing got faster until Iwaizumi said -

"Hey hey, it's all right, calm down Kageyama… breathe, it's okay, I'm here. I just want to see your face to make sure you're not pale. I don't know what's wrong, I don't know if you got sick and then got upset or the other way around, but all I know is that when I walked in you were throwing up and if you are still pale, that means your still very sick. You're not talking, and I'm not pushing, but I do need to know what's wrong or what you need in order to help you. Alright Kageyama?"

Kageyama now understands but his stomach is not agreeing… he looks up slowly to see a concerned blurry Iwaizumi...

"Oh Kageyama…" Iwaizumi's heart melted, the boy is still a bit pale and he has red tear marks all down his face, and there's still tears falling… Kageyama sniffled again and wiped his eyes and he's still curled in on himself.

Looking at Iwaizumi made Kageyama want to hurl, he's not use to this, he doesn't know what to do, Iwazume looks actually concern for his well-being, and he's never cried in front of anyone in a very long time because he wasn't allowed to. So Kageyama curled in on himself a bit more, but this time with his arms around his stomach. He will NOT throw up again!

Iwaizumi notices this and reacts, "Do you feel gross?" Kageyama nods, he feels very gross, he assumes anyways. He doesn't really know what else this feeling would be.

"Okay…" Iwaizumi says while standing up and quickly gets up to wet some paper towel to put on Kageyama's forehead. "Here" Iwaizumi says handing Kageyama the paper towel. "It's for your forehead or neck, whichever one feels better."  
Kageyama dabs the paper towel on his forehead and then places it on the back of his neck.

"So… Kageyama? We can talk if you'd like, but it seems like you're not really in the mood, which is understandable… but, if you're still feeling sick, I think we should take you to the Nurse. She won't ask too many questions okay? I'll tell her you vomited earlier and you're still feeling gross, alright?"

Kageyama nodded, trusting Iwaizumi a lot more now.

"Okay. Well we should probably get you to the nurse then." Iwaizumi held out his hand to help Kageyama up, and Kageyama hesitated but then grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and Iwaizumi pulled him up. The only problem there was that gravity took place and Kageyama turned around quickly and threw up again…

Shit!..

"Oh bud…" Iwaizumi said quickly grabbing Kageyama's arms and steadying him over the toilet… Kageyama is definitely a bit dizzy.

After taking a few deep breaths, Kageyama stood up slowly steadying himself on Iwaizumi.

"Gross…" that's the first thing Kageyama has said since Iwaizumi has come in, actually Kageyama more of whispered it.

Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama with soft eyes… at least he's starting to talk now.

"Yeah… I know bud, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This also ended weirdly, so I might add another chapter if people like it.♡


End file.
